


Lunar Reflections

by Rineia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Lesbians, Romance, Vampires, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/pseuds/Rineia
Summary: A bumbling mess of a vampire meets the woman of her dreams.





	1. Fletcher

**Author's Note:**

> Something new to get back in the habit of writing, and admittedly a stark departure from the rest of my oeuvre. Let me know what you think! ♥

“Thank you for calling Central Credit Union of Minnesota, my name is Rook, may I have your -- oh, darn it --” I fumbled with the headset as it started to slip; no matter what corporate said, it just wasn’t made for the elongated, slightly pointed ears of a vampire. “May I have your name and account number, please.” One hand kept the headset pinned in place, the other awkwardly hunting and pecking on the keyboard. Was it any wonder my numbers tended to be low?

Hell, it was fortunate I had a direct script to follow. It was way too easy for me to get distracted, and lost in my own head, and … well. My deskmate Cindy, a middle aged woman seated across from me with her red hair in a bun, shot me a very familiar exasperated look at the awkward mini-crisis that was my everyday life at this job. 

“Yes, ma’am, your deposit will be posted to your account within the next business day. Yes, you’ll see it in your account then. Yes, I promise.” Some people just didn’t know when to trust the system. Not that the system had ever done a lot for me either, I thought as I hung up, my gaze lingering on the silver packaging of my drink, looking for all the world like a Capri Sun missing the logo. 

I scrabbled around my messy, trash-laden side of the desk before I found my straw: a reusable hollow, pointed metal tube that I then used to puncture the packaging and drink through … again, much like a Capri Sun. But instead of terrible juice, mine was full of lukewarm blood. Government blood. Eugh. All vampires were entitled to a monthly allotment of the stuff, for those that didn’t have a willing donor in their lives or the money for the good stuff. It got the job done, it sated the Thirst, but it sure didn’t taste very good. Hells, it barely got my fangs to lengthen.

And then another call came in and I had to quickly fumble around to accept it, nearly knocking my drink off the desk in the process. I sighed, before plastering a grin on my face -- my supervisor said the customers could hear it through the phone. “Thank you for calling …”

\---------------

Break time at last. I sat out on one of the little benches in front of the building, one beneath the overhang so that it was shrouded in shadow, not too far away from the small group of humans who came out here to smoke. I sort of envied them, really. At least they had something in common. Nicotine didn’t do anything for my system, so it wasn’t a habit I could pick up to join them.

Plus, they stood out in the little smoking area in the sunlight. As a duskwalker, direct sunlight was immensely painful, but even in midday I was okay being outside so long as I stuck to the shadows like this. 

And even in the midday sun, she shone.

She walked towards me … well, okay, she was probably walking towards the building, but it was in my direction too. Without a doubt, I knew in an instant she was the most beautiful, most exquisite woman I had ever laid eyes on. Her skin -- light, with a slight tan that suggested she took very good care of herself -- seemed like it shone in the sunlight. 

Like the moon. 

She walked with purpose, with certainty, but also in no hurry. The woman was tall, easily over six feet, her hair a brilliant blonde and left unbound to fan out behind her as she walked, long enough to reach her ass. Gentle touches of eyeshadow that highlighted her brilliant blue eyes, her full lips painted a light but noticeable dark red, she was perfection personified. I wanted nothing more in that moment to kiss those amazing lips, to let my fangs tease them.

The dark jacket of her work attire left her long, slender neck on display, and distantly I felt my fangs lengthening. Fuck, she was certain to be delicious! Her blood was probably so rich and heady, and she definitely had enough of it to spare with just how much of her there was! Somehow, my eyes dragged themselves away from that perfect throat to scan the rest of her. She was well-curved, her dark jacket tight over what had to be a pair of sizable, heavy tits, her waist narrow but flaring out to a pair of wide, full hips. A dark, matching skirt that extended most of the way down her thighs wrapped tightly around, and beneath that she wore stockings and the most perfect, elegant tall heels. 

She was … beautiful. Exquisite beyond measure. I must have been openly staring at her, as she paused near my bench and smiled down at me. “You’re drooling, dear,” she all but purred, her voice deep and emphatic in a way that radiated right down between my thighs. Without the slightest bit of awkwardness or uncertainty that some humans still showed to vampires, she reached out and gently pressed her fingers against the bottom of my chin, closing my gaping mouth for me. 

My skin tingled where she touched me, and I stared after her as she continued on, passing into the glass doors of the building. It hit me only a second after she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed that I didn’t know anything about her; her name, where she worked, what floor she was going to, if she even worked in the building at all.

“Fuck. Fuuuuuck,” I groaned to myself, and tore after her into the building. 

\---------------------

It wasn’t exactly true that vampires couldn’t see their reflections. Sure, mirrors were useless, but I could see my face just like anyone else when I looked down into a pool or other water. Plus, technology made it easier than ever for me to look myself over; I pulled out my phone, opened the camera app, switched to the front-facing camera, and boom: instant mirror that actually worked great. I set it on the sink, leaning against the bathroom wall, and took the opportunity to give myself a once over.

I looked exhausted … but then, I kind of always looked exhausted. I ran my hands through my shoulder-length mess of dark hair and frowned at my image. For the rest of my break, I had scoured the building as best I could in search of the moon girl -- it was all I could think of when I looked at her! -- but given the building had forty-three stories, finding one person in the whole thing was kind of a lost cause to begin with. Determination only got a girl so far. 

“Well, whatever,” I muttered to myself. It probably wasn’t meant to be. Hells, she probably didn’t even give me a second thought after our brief meeting; it wasn't like I was ugly or anything, but vampires came in as many shapes and sizes as humans did, and I was a thoroughly average vampire woman. Average height, average bust, average figure, pale skin that came with the territory. I’d probably be better with makeup or whatever, but with the whole mirror thing, it was more work than I figured it was worth.

I reached out to collect my phone, and -- “I always wondered how vampires managed to do their makeup.” A voice -- the voice -- rang out behind me, and I whirled to face the source, unceremoniously dropping my phone on the hard bathroom floor. A sickening crack assured me that something had broken, but for a moment, I didn’t give a shit. It was her! Four hours later, what were the odds she would just … find me in a random bathroom?

She was just as gorgeous as ever, but this time she held an expression of dismay. “Your poor phone! I’m sorry, dear!” She bent to pick it up for me, and while her jacket didn’t reveal much cleavage, I still got the definite sense of the real weight of her full tits. So distracted was I that I barely noticed when she straightened once more, sorrowfully holding out my phone to me. Sure enough, a glance showed the heavily cracked screen; it wasn’t going to be of much use to me for awhile.

“I’m so sorry. Please, you’ll have to allow me to replace it for you,” she was insisting, but I was a million miles away and fairly sure I was drooling again. Everything about her, every inch of her was flawless perfection, and her scent was just intoxicating. Some kind of sweet perfume, laced with the much more primal scent that all humans gave off.

She smelled like prey.

Not that I had ever treated a girl like prey, of course, and the idea of doing so to this moon girl didn’t even enter my mind. But those instincts still simmered beneath the surface, bred into each and every vampire. Humans had the most delicious blood, and thus they were prey, even if we were civilized now and lived side by side with them. I wasn’t old enough to remember the time before; I was born only a couple hundred years ago. Yet I still couldn’t help but get worked up at a particularly … exciting human.

Like her.

She must have noticed the distant look in my eyes -- and the fact that my fangs had extended, easily visible. Was I drooling again? Fuck, I probably was. Making a damned fool out of myself. Her demeanor shifted from apology to something else -- amusement? “S-sorry, I got … distracted,” I mumbled, and finally took my broken phone from her. “Look, you don’t need to worry about replacing it or whatever. It was my fault anyway, and --” 

“Oh, no. This isn’t up for discussion, dear. I surprised you, it was my fault, and thus I will be replacing what I broke.” She sounded pretty firm, and I gave up my protests. It wasn’t like I had a huge amount of money to spare, and if she really wanted to fix it … well, that just gave me another excuse to see her again. “What is your name?” 

“Oh, uh. Rook. Rook Bowers. I work in the credit union call center down the hall.” Her eyes -- those gorgeous ocean blues that I couldn’t help but want to get lost in -- widened a little bit in recognition of my family name. Not shocking, given my family owned about half the town, which really was only a slight exaggeration. “Not -- not those Bowers. Unrelated,” I added lamely. Which was a lie, but it was better than letting her think I had any real connection to them anymore. Not after … well, whatever.

“Rook. I like it, it suits you.” She wasn’t the first person to say as much; people said my hair and dark eyes and clumsy demeanor kind of made me look like a bird. When she said it, though -- when she said my name, I wanted to just melt. My name from her plush lips, in her throaty voice made me imagine how she would say it in bed. “My name is Selena Fletcher; we just moved into the building.” Seemingly from nowhere, she produced a business card and pressed it into my hand. “I’ll be contacting you very soon to replace the phone. Have a good rest of your night, Rook Bowers.” 

She reached out and pushed back some of my hair from my face with one perfectly-manicured finger, granting me a smile I was fairly confident would be burned into my mind for the rest of eternity. “Ta-ta.” Turning, she walked out of the bathroom, my eyes following her perfectly rounded ass swaying with each step. 

I glanced down at the card she had given me. Goodman, Rosenberg, and Fletcher. A … law office? She was a lawyer? No wonder she was so insistent about replacing my phone; she could afford it easily. The card revealed that her office was at the top of the building, a dozen stories above the call center where I worked.

How the hell had she found me? For that matter, why?

\---------------------

I came twice that night, remembering her smile and the sound of my name on her lips.


	2. Date

"So let me get this straight. You met the most gorgeous woman in the world purely by chance, and by further chance, she found you again later. And she broke your phone and replaced it right away." My roommate ran a bemused hand through her hair. "And not only that, she wants to take you out on a date? Are you sure you didn't misread something?"

"No, she left me a note! It couldn't be clearer, Sparrow!" My roommate and I shared a species; it was traditional to name Eastern Duskwalkers after birds. The similarities in our needs and schedules had drawn us together as good friends, and if I had ever nursed a little crush on her, it had been thoroughly dashed. Both because she tended to get kind of annoyed at what a slob I could be around the house, and also because she was extremely, no-exceptions straight. Unfortunate, given how hot she was -- not as hot as my moon girl Selena, but girl-next-door kind of hot. 

“Let me see the note.” She held out her hand expectedly, and I hesitated a second before fishing it out of my pocket and giving it to her. Crumpled but certainly readable, I had found it settled on my desk a few days after our meeting, pinned in place by a brand new phone. A newer model than my old one, too; I looked it up and it must have cost almost a thousand dollars. Sure, she was a lawyer and could probably afford it, but still …

“‘I’m sorry again for the phone, and I hope this is a suitable replacement,’” Sparrow read aloud. “‘I would like to further make it up to you by taking you to dinner. Il Parata, Saturday, seven PM. Be prompt and dress to impress. Selena.’” There was a tiny heart after her name which had made my own heart flutter in excitement, but Sparrow didn’t read that part. Her skeptical look shifted to grudging acceptance, and she handed the note back to me. “Il Parata? That place is pretty ritzy. I don’t know if you have the wardrobe for it.” It was definitely on the fancy side of things, an Italian restaurant generally too expensive for me to consider. 

Human food, for the record, was perfectly edible for vampires. We had favorite foods just like anyone else, but it was definitely more of a hobby or something than it was for humans; blood was our real sustenance. Most upscale restaurants offered both human food as well as high-end, top-quality blood, so it wouldn’t be an issue, I knew.

Well. Other than the price. Something told me Selena was going to insist on paying, but even I had my pride; I could probably afford my share of one date.

Um. Probably.

“You … might be right.” I gave Sparrow my best puppydog eyes, clasping my hands in front of me. “You’re gonna let me borrow a dress, right? Pleeeease?” We were, fortunately, of similar enough build that it wouldn’t be a problem. Mostly. She was a little bit thinner and a little bit bustier than I was, but it was possible to work around that.

“Let you borrow a dress? Are you crazy? Do you really not remember what happened the last time I lent you something to wear?” I winced, because of course I remember. The dress had to be thrown out; it’s better that you don’t know the details. 

“Yeah, but it’s different this time! It’s for a date, and Sparrow, she’s soooo hot!” Fuck, was she ever. Just remembering her smile made me a little flushed. “And she said dress to impress, and I don’t have anything that’s gonna impress her! And you have that adorable little blue one, it looks great on me, I bet she’d like it! And I can’t just go buy a dress or anything, I don’t have enough money for that and the date, and --”

“Fine, fine! Christ, you wore me down.” Sparrow ran her hand through her hair in that way she always did when she was annoyed or flustered. “But I swear, if even one stain ends up on that dress, you’re going to need to find a new place to live.”

I wrapped my roommate in a tight hug, squeezing her in extreme gratitude. “I promise! It’ll be fine and returned to you safe and sound.” I hoped. Sparrow would probably forgive me, but I was better off being extra careful regardless … assuming I could keep my mind off of my incredible date long enough to take that sort of care. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s see you try it on.”

\---------------

Sparrow also let me borrow her car; I usually biked to work, but she didn’t want to have her handiwork ruined. She had done my makeup, and even styled my short hair as best she could. I agreed with her that it was the best I’d ever looked, but I knew I still utterly paled in comparison to my moon girl. That was all right. So long as she was impressed, my efforts would not be in vain.

Sparrow really had done a great job. The deep blue of the dress matched the sapphire earrings that hung from my pointed ears (those, at least, were mine, a gift from my mother.) The dress itself wasn’t anything too fancy, but its slightly-daring neckline highlighted the modest mounds of my breasts, and while it pinched a little too tightly around my waist, the skirt flared out, loose around me, and drew attention to my long, well-formed legs. Which were probably my best feature, really. I didn’t hesitate to draw further attention with a pair of dark stockings, though my complete lack of experience with heels had me opting for flats instead.

Hints of makeup expertly applied by my roommate helped mitigate my naturally pale complexion -- a lot of vampires were pale, it came with the territory! -- and overall, the effect was transformative. If this didn’t impress her, nothing (within my budget) ever would.

Stepping into the restaurant, I smelled her immediately. Smelled her blood. All the humans had distinct scents, and it was trivial to pick one out of many, even with the competing, strong smells that came with being an Italian restaurant. It was one of those ritzy, romantic places with low, atmospheric lighting, candles on every table, and entrees both unpronounceable and unaffordable.

I spotted her, following her scent right to her, and she spotted me at the same moment, her lips spreading into a wide smile that shook me to my core. How was it that she was even more beautiful than I remembered? How could she be that amazing, that exquisite? She stood as I approached, letting me get an incredible view of the way her black dress hugged her every curve, a plunging v-neck revealing inches of deep cleavage, those luscious mounds hugged together in a way that screamed invitation. It stayed tight to her slim waist, to her full hips, to her flawless thighs, which she had left entirely exposed. 

But, as usual, it was her exposed neck that caught my attention the most. She had her pale blonde hair tied up, with only stray strands blocking my view of that flawless throat. Perfect, slender, unblemished -- I wanted so badly to change that part. To feel my fangs sink deep into her skin, to drink deep of the bounty of her blood.

The sensation of my fangs lengthening brought me back to the here and now, and I took a deep breath to try and calm down. “Rook Bowers,” she greeted me with a warm smile, leaning in to press a brief kiss to my cheek. Was she … really that into me? Or was that just kind of how she greeted people? I wasn’t going to complain either way. “I’m so glad you made it. Two minutes late, however, but I suppose I can forgive you this time.”

“This time?” I squeaked. Was she already intending to see me more? Who was this woman? She only smiled enigmatically and gestured to the table, and we took our seats. We were at a small, round table somewhat secluded for relative privacy, but not entirely out of the way. Still, I was glad that fewer people had the opportunity to see me awkwardly moon over this woman. 

“I hope the phone was satisfactory.” 

Like she thought it might not be. “Yeah, of course,” I nodded. “You really didn’t have to, and the one you got me is --” 

She held up a hand to get me to stop, and I silenced right away, a fuzzy sensation going through my brain. “So long as the phone is satisfactory, that’s all that matters. I’m not in the habit of allowing debts to go unpaid. I don’t want to hear you protest it again, Rook.” 

I nodded meekly. Her voice was mellifluous, but held an undertone of such confidence that made it impossible to argue against her. “A … all right. Thank you, Selena.” 

Her smile widened with my gratitude, making me feel like the moon itself was shining onto me. “Now. I will order for us, and then we will talk.” It wasn’t a suggestion, and I didn’t argue with her. Confidence enough to order dinner for me, even though she barely knew me … that bordered on arrogance, but it didn’t really bother me. If I didn’t like the human food, I just wouldn’t eat it. Plus, she was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and I was just so grateful to be on a date with her at all.

Assuming this was a date. It felt like one, but with a woman like Selena, so absurdly out of my league, who could tell? 

She lifted a hand, and a cute waitress approached at once. I don’t even know what she ordered, exactly, as everything she said sounded like it was all in Italian. One might think beings as long-lived as vampires would pick up a few languages in their day, and you’d generally be right, but also underestimated how lazy vampires could be. 

I’d get around to learning something other than English someday. Probably.

Well, whatever it was, the waitress nodded and scurried off after a moment, leaving Selena and I alone with each other once more. She turned that bright, shining gaze on me again, and I smiled despite my nerves.

A few moments stretched into silent eternity, and I began to squirm. “So … what did you want to talk about?” I ventured.

“You, Rook Bowers. I’d like to know, first, why you lied to me.” I blanched, and she must have seen my mixture of panic and confusion on my features, because she continued smoothly: “You are very much that Bowers. Why does a girl who comes from such a rich vampire family work for a minor call center?”

How did she know? Did she have someone dig up information on me? For the first time, my opinion of the absurdly hot woman who had strolled confidently into my life faltered somewhat. I considered lying, but figured it was pointless if she already knew more about me than I expected her to. “It’s complicated,” I said guardedly.

“I’m sure it is. I’d like for you to tell me about it anyway.” 

I stayed silent for several long moments, and she waited patiently, but didn’t turn her attention away, not even when the waitress returned with two empty glasses. In one, she poured red wine for Selena. In the other, blood, and the freshness and quality of it was evident immediately. She left both bottles on the table before leaving. My fangs lengthened despite my discomfort, and I took a sip of the blood to stall for a little more time. 

Fuck, that stuff was good! And the whole bottle -- that had to run easily over a hundred bucks on its own. Selena wasn’t fucking around with me, it seemed, and while my childhood had generally inured me to people throwing around vast amounts of cash, I had been away from my family for long enough that Selena’s gesture impressed me nonetheless. 

“I had a falling out with my family. Maybe fifteen years ago, or so.” Which was a drop in the bucket in a vampire’s lifetime. “I’m pretty sure my dad disowned me, but it doesn’t matter; I don’t want their money anyway. I still need some money to live, though, so that’s why I’m at the call center.” It wasn’t glamorous, but it paid my few bills.

Selena nodded sympathetically. “That must have been difficult. What was the falling out about?”

The question was inevitable, yet I still froze up. I couldn’t possibly tell her the truth -- at least, not the whole thing. That would end whatever it was we had between us before it even began, and cowardly though it might have been, I wasn’t willing to shatter the tenuous connection we had forged. “I got sick of them making it clear I wasn’t the child they wanted.” A half-truth, and one I hoped would mollify her. I did have an older sister they clearly preferred, but I had broken things off with her at the same time as my parents. 

My date’s features shifted toward the curious, and it seemed like she felt she could see the truth in my mind if she looked hard enough. “I’m sorry. If the falling out was as severe as you suggest, I can understand why you preferred not to be associated with your family. Still, I don’t want you to lie to me ever again, Rook. Relationships built on lies are doomed to crumble.” 

I blinked. “Relationships?”

“Yes …?” She tilted her head. “Isn’t that what we’re forging here?”

“You mean like … friends. Or whatever. That kind of relationship.” 

She laughed at that, her voice exquisite, music to my ears, even as my face grew hot in embarrassment. “No, Rook. I do not mean ‘friends or whatever’.” Selena giggled again and leaned forward; the effect it had on her plush, exposed cleavage was nearly impossible not to stare directly at. “I find you adorably cute, and I asked you out on this date so that we could get to know each other better.” 

Her directness was overwhelming, and I found myself burying my face in my hands to hide for a second. Adorably cute! Me! She thought I was cute, even though she was the most incredibly attractive woman I could possibly imagine! 

She was into me!

“Does that trouble you? Is that not what you were looking for?” she asked. 

I looked up from my hands, and shook my head vehemently. “No, I -- I’m fine with getting to know each other better,” I managed. “I’d like to get to know you a lot better, and --” 

She held up her hand, and I instantly fell silent again. I don’t know how she made me do that so easily, but it made my brain feel warm in a way that appealed to me massively. “We will, in due time. Just relax, Rook. There’s no hurry.” 

\---------------------

The rest of the date went better than the start. I was still nervous around her the whole time, but I did slowly relax, especially once the food arrived. The blood was really all I needed, but the dish that she had ordered for me turned out to be delicious -- I don’t even know what it was. Some kind of pasta, some kind of meat I thought could maybe be veal, some kind of deliciously creamy sauce. Vampires got no sustenance from food, and we were able to eat pretty much whatever we wanted without worrying about gaining weight or anything like that. Only blood had a real effect on us, so I didn’t hesitate to indulge.

Throughout, Selena finally opened up a bit about herself, and I found myself getting more comfortable around her. She had recently been made partner at her firm, and the elation she felt from that was what helped encourage her to invite me out on a date, she said. The idea that this strong, confident woman needed help or encouragement of any kind to make decisions -- especially a decision about asking me on a date -- was unfathomable, but I believed her. 

Beyond that, she was single, never married. An avid jogger (which helped explain her wonderfully tight figure) and, much to my surprise, a huge nerd. There wasn’t any possible way she could have faked that level of indepth knowledge about the Zelda series, anyway, and I was deeply pleased to have at least some truly common ground with the woman. 

We lingered for some time after our plates were cleared, and I found myself genuinely enjoying her company beyond her beautiful appearance. She was smart, quick-witted, she made me laugh just as often as she made me feel helpless and squirm in my seat. 

But there had to be a catch, part of me warned. No one was this perfect. No one was this beautiful, this smart, this amazing and generous and a nerd and interested romantically and sexually in me. It was … too perfect, and as much as I wanted to just let myself sink into her confidence, I couldn’t lower my guard entirely. Something bad was bound to happen. If nothing else, it would undoubtedly happen when --

“Would you like to come back to my place, Rook?” Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and the look in her ocean blue eyes made it obvious what she was really asking. Was she really that interested in me? Enough to …

“I … shouldn’t. This has been wonderful, you’re wonderful, everything has been wonderful. But it’s just the first date, and …” 

She must have easily sensed the conflict inside of me, because her smile softened. “I promise nothing will happen that you don’t want to happen. Please, Rook. I’m not ready to let this night end just yet.”

Why was she pushing so hard? Why was it so important to her? Alarm bells rang out in my head -- or they tried, at least. She was just so beautiful, and she knew exactly how to press my buttons. 

I took a deep breath. “All right.”


End file.
